A new Kind of Evil
by rainbowbrite84
Summary: hermione gets sucked into another dimension, fights the devil, upon her return Harry and Ron have to adjust. H/H R/R!!! i've updated i have!!
1. prelude of things to come

Honestly Ron, can't you ever do your homework without using me? asked and already frustatrated Hermione. "Well excuse me smarty-pants, but some of us HAVE a LIFE and don't spend most of our time in the LIBRARY!"  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and swung around sending a piercing glare at her red-headed companion.  
  
"You, you you, you little AARRGGHH!!" Hermione's eyes were wild and Ron was seriously thinking of putting a sheilding charm on himself. "Hermione I didn't mean it like that..." Another death glare from Hermione. "Wait i didn't mean it at all I'm sor-". He never got to finish his sentence as an outraged Hermione started sputtering a string of curse words in his direction. Now he was really scared. He'd never seen Hermione speechless, and he'd never even IMAGINED she would use words like that with him.  
  
"You little rodent, your no better than Malfoy!. At least he has the nerve to insult me to my face and not USE me! That's what you and Harry have been doing all this time isn't it?!?! You've just been using me! Oh why didn't I realize in our third year! I should known something was up, when my importance got put below a rat and a BROOMSTICK! A BLOODY BROOMSTICK!!" "Well Hermione it was a Firebol-"  
  
I don't give a rat's arse what it was, I'm alive and can't be replaced and it can!! You know what Ron, I don't want to see you again. Or Harry, he can go drool over Cho Chang for all I care. And while I'm at it-"  
  
Hermione never got to finish her sentence, for at that moment a Portal opened where she was standing and she was pulled through. Before Ron was able to react Hermione and the Portal where gone, leaving only small lightning currents where they had been.  
  
ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS ASSEMBLE TO THE MAIN DINING HALL IMMEDIATELY!  
  
"So they've finally chosen one of us" thought Dumbledore. "God have mercy on their soul"..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(IF I GET 5 REVIEWS) 


	2. an explanation and more

A/N This takes place during The gang's 7th year. By the way this is sort of a crossover between Harry Potter and Diablo. (Wierd I know, but it works) And just so you know it gets rather gory, as it goes on.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes scanned anxiously over the swarm of students entering the dining hall. He was mentally ticking off each students' attendance in his head trying to figure out which one had been called. Meanwhile McGonogall was doing the same thing, but outloud.  
  
"Harry!!!" Harry turned around as a flash of red darted in front of him. "Hermione... she's...she's gone! She just- she was pulled through this portal and she's gone!!" "Ron calm down and tell me what happened." "We were arguing, and a I accidentally hurt her feelings. I'd never seen her so mad before Harry, and this portal just took her." Inside Harry was fuming, he'd had feelings for Hermione since their 5th year, and hated it whenever Ron hurt her feelings. But at the moment his thoughts were erupted when he realized Dumbledore was towering over them.  
  
"What did you say Ron?" "Er I said that um, well Hermione's gone, she was taken through a portal." stammered Ron. "Oh no, not her, not Hermione. STUDENTS! Listen to me, and I will explain everything.  
  
"There are several different dimensions besides ours', and in them are far greater foes than Voldemort. There is one plane in particular that is a threat to ours. That evil threatens to spill over into our world. Evil which makes Voldemort look like Little Bo Peep. I'm too afraid to say their names. Whenever that dimension is in it's greatest peril, it will take the strongest fighter from the closest neighboring plane. It is a "honor", that I would not wish on anyone. If this Chosen one survives, on their return, they would be stronger than myself and Voldemort combined. Now as I'm sure as you are all wondering, the student that was taken was Hermione Granger."  
  
  
  
TIME IN HELL  
  
Piercing screams and wailing surrounded her. All she could see was blood. People dying. Hermione desperately tried to get her bearings, but failed. Where the hell was she? A loud thud resounded behind her. She turned around to find a creature not unlike the mountain troll she encountered her first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had saved her from that. She didn't have them here to protect her this time. As she looked up she noticed that the troll-thing raising its arm to swing at her. She saw what at first appeared to be a club in its hand, but on second evaluation, she realized in horror, that it was not aclub, but in fact a dead human body wrapped in chains. As the human club swang down at her, Hermione hoped it would be over soon.  
  
to be continued...  
  
A/N I know i left you with a cliff-hanger, i'm just evil that way. Besides maybe what few of ya'll reading this will at least review!!! HINT HINT HINT!!  
  
no more until i get 5 reviews! 


	3. descent into the abyss

Darnkness. That was the first thing Hermione realized when she came to. She couldn't see. She started to panic until she realized 2 things. A.) she wasn't blind. B.) she was somehow miraculously alive. While she was pondering these things, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. She instantly realized it to be like the same potal she was pulled through. A tall, blonde, white-eyed woman stepped out.  
  
"Well I see you've finally woken up little one. I judge you were not hurt too badly before I was able to reach you?" Hermione struggled to remember what had happened, but the last thing she remembered was the horrid human-club swinging down at her. "Pardon me ma'am, I'm extremely grateful to you for saving my life, but why am I here? And who are you?"  
  
The woman sighed and steeled herself for the long conversation to come.  
  
5 hours later  
  
"So I was a "predestined" chosen one that is supposed to save your world?" Hermione was still having slight problems stomaching this. Although she felt absurdly prideful. Harry wasn't the best after all. She immediately felt abd for this thought. Harry hadn't asked for his power or fame, and she shouldn't have been jealous. Besides, the guy was really kinda cute.  
  
"You were the most powerful person from your plane, starting now you will be trained how to fight like us, how to cast spells like some of us, and how to defend yourself and others from the evil that plagues this world. But first I need to determine what type of fighter you'll be exactly. Come here and slip this ringlet on your head, what shapes in forms into should tell us." Hermione felt like she was at her Sorting Feast. As the woman (whose name turned out to be Caleaoch) placed the ringlet on her head, Hermione fellt her body start to hum. Her head grew warm, and the next the she knew it was shaped to fit her head. It had changed shape from a simple circlet, a 3 stemmed piece. Two of these sides went our the side of her head, and the third strip went over the top of her head to hold it in place. At the end of each of the three prongs, glowed a red jewel. "Ah excellent your to be a sorceress like myself, when I'm done training you you'll have almost complete mastery of the elements, especially lighting, fire and cold. But be warned this isn't a school, you'll learn to survive, and you'd better learn fast. Just a warning though, working with the elements will cause your eyes to change color."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm already a witch, and I know every spell there is to know!!" Hermione's head was reeling at the sudden speech her new mentor had given. "Watch this girl, and then tremble!" Caleaoch's eyes shone very brightly and the floor cracked apart. A giant three-headed dragon made out of fire erupted from the floor. It shot a fireball out of it's mouth that blew out the wall of their room. Looking out of the opening, Hermione saw what was left from it firey wake. Ash was all she could see for miles. She turned around at the woman wide-eyed and trembling from fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid of it, soon you'll be calling upon them too. You may think that was powerful, but trust me, you'll need more than that when you come up against the 3 Prime Evils." Hermione shuddered, as an image of Mephisto the Lord of Hate was conjured in her mind. She shuddered still at Caleaoch's description of the hideous floating half-body, if you could call that a body.  
  
"Come Hermione, there is much work to do and time is of the essence."  
  
With that Hermione stepped out to embark on her new life.  
  
  
  
A/N ok i lied and wrote more, I have to write it it's just setting in my mind. And yes if any of you had taken a guess this is a slight crossover with the Diablo series. Wierd i know but it works. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL EVEN TAKE FLAMES!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! 


	4. the true meaning of agony

A/N Hermione is NOT turning into a Mary Sue. Yes when she will finally return to her plane, she will be too powerful. But as u will see in the chapters to come her powers weren't powerful enough to save her in this dimension. And let me warn u, it gets extremely gory in some parts from here on. I said I got some ideas from the Diablo series, and I will be providing links to pictures of these monsters, so it will help u visualize the true terror I'm trying to convey through my writing. Now that I'm off my soapbox, on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
The True meaning of Agony  
  
  
  
It had been six months ago. It was hard to believe that little amount of time had passed. She had changed; she was taller, more athletic. Her once bushy, long hair was now cropped short. Her eyes as promised had changed color. They were now pure white. Hermione reflected on these changes with a little pride. She knew she'd be able to get any guy she wanted when she went back to Hogwarts. IF she ever got back, she reminded herself with a mental shake. For the most part Hermione liked these changes. She had always wanted to learn. Now she knew what nobody else on her plane could ever hope to comprehend. She supposed it was arrogant, but the past six months had taken a toll on her spirit, she had seen so many horrors, she thought nothing would affect her anymore. But she would be proved wrong very shortly.  
  
Caleaoch had left Hermione in charge of guarding a small village in the rain forests of Kurast. She knew Hermione had been on a very trying quest and needed some time to calm herself, and to fully recharge her spirit. Hermione loved the village. The people there were very kind, and she always played with the little children. "Protecky" they would call her, since they couldn't pronounce anything else. She loved them.  
  
It was morning, directly after dawn, the dew was still on the grass. Hermione woke up, with fear in the pit of her soul. Something foul was amiss. She felt evil everywhere. She quickly dressed in her armor, grabbed her staff and ran outside. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The village was on fire. A Horde was running through the village setting the huts ablaze. The village men were fighting back, and having much success. Hermione called on a Hydra. It took quick work of them. But they were only the first string. Baal himself followed his army of demons. The Lord of Destruction and his bestiary surged toward the village. It was a massacre. The village men couldn't fight off the Corrupted and were slaughtered where they stood. Hermione was fighting as many as she could, but as soon a she felled one another took its place. She was starting to tire. A piercing scream filled the air. As Hermione turned toward the sound she saw Meganne, one of the children that she played with witness her father's death. A Blunderbore had swung his human- club straight down on him. He split in half down the middle spraying Meganne with gore. Hermione ran towards Meganne and was about to reach her when Baal stepped directly in her path. His tendrils ensnared her where she stood. She tried to blast them off, but there were so many! Three wrapped around her throat and started to squeeze, her vision was getting black.  
  
Right as she thought she would pass out, the three tendrils released her. She found herself lifted in the air and moved towards Meganne. She screamed her name but couldn't move. Tears were streaming down her face. Meganne was wailing as the Blunderbore decided she would make a better human-club. As the little girl scrambled to get out of his path, he caught her with his giant hand. The child was crying as the creature started to wrap his chains around her. Soon she couldn't move any more. All Hermione could hear was her frantic screaming. Hermione heard other frantic screams, and realized that they were her own. She watched helplessly as the giant swung the still screaming girl over his head. He brought her down with enough force to shatter the roof of the house she hit. Meganne's screaming stopped. Hermione's began in earnest. The Dumbledore lifted his human-club, and Hermione could see Meganne, what was left of her. It was mainly gore held together by chains.  
  
Hermione waited for her death, but she was not to get off so easily. Baal turned to her. "So my pet we meet at last. We shall have fun playing with you. Especially my sister Andarial, whom you sent back to Hell. Well you'll soon know the true meaning of Hell." With that he swung a tendril sharply at Hermione's head. Her head snapped back unconscious. Red wisps of lights surrounded her as Baal took his prize with him to Hell.  
  
  
  
A/N cliffhanger I know, maybe it'll make some of u read? I warned u it got gory, and u ain't seen nothing yet. But after she gets back the whole H/H thing is fluff, so I'll be atoning myself! fluff w/ some angst and plot that is. byeeeee!!!!!!!!! PS I don't own either of these series, if I did, I'd be buying all the computers I could! PSS. I could really use somebody to beta-read for me, as I'm still catching errors after I proofread my story myself. If any great merciful person would please help me, my e-mail is bluehope84@hotmail.com! 


	5. descent to the brink of madness

Descent to the brink of madness  
  
Pain. Pain everywhere, crawling through her body, jolting her awake. She didn't know where she was at first, but her mind soon filled with images of the village. She remembered Baal, his minions, the villagers. She remembered Meganne. Her eyes filled with tears at that memory. She finally forced her eyes open and screamed. Four of the Dark Lords were hovering over her. Andariel the Maiden of Anguish, Duriel the Lord of Pain, Mephisto the Lord of Hatred, and Diablo the Lord of Terror. Just being in close contact with such evil made her feel as though her soul was being burnt. All she could do was look up at them in sheer terror. Mephisto spoke.  
  
"Ah, so our new plaything has woken up. What shall we do with her siblings? Andariel, I think it's only fair that she should stay in your realm, as she was the one who sent you back to it. Come, come let's start with our plan."  
  
Hermione started screaming, as she found herself hoisted in the air by one of Duriel's powerful claws. She didn't know where she was going. Frankly she didn't wasn't to. She had never experienced this sheer terror before. Part of it she realized was from Diablo. But that was just magnifying her own fear. As they traveled Hermione saw signs of torture all around. Bodies ripped in half. Some look like they had been drawn and quartered. Bodiless heads littered the floor. Blood was everywhere. People were screaming in agony. Hermione struggled to shut it out. Duriel noticed this. "Don't worry little filth, you'll be joining them very shortly. In fact once we're through with you, you'll wish you had their fate. With that he plunged one of the spikes on his free claw through her thigh. She screamed again. "Like that did you? Rest assured there will be plenty more where that came from." With that he plunged a spike into her leg again.  
  
After what felt like an eternity of torture from Duriel's spikes, Hermione was unceremoniously thrown on the floor of a room. Looking up she saw the room's walls were all mirrors. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked finally getting her courage up.  
  
"Strip your spirit and destroy your soul. What else? Well there!" Andariel dodged as Hermione sent a bolt of lightning at her head. "My aren't we the feisty one! Perhaps something else is in store before this room. Brother Duriel, why don't you show her the REAL meaning of pain?"  
  
Hermione found herself by an enormous pool of blood suddenly. Looking closer, she could just make out the bodies floating in it. Duriel appeared behind her. "This is one of my favorites." Was all Duriel said. "Damoor Kotakia Derath Loithur Naegin, Rise my children, It's FEEDING TIME!!" Hermione watched in horror again as the bodies stood where they were and advanced towards her. She could see the flesh rotting of their bodies. Pus streamed down their faces. She turned to run, but was hoisted in the air by Duriel. "Eat your fill children!!" With that he threw Hermione in the middle of the pool.  
  
She couldn't see! She thrashed about and came up spitting out blood. She felt something lock around her leg and pull her under again. She barely had enough time to get a breath. A sharp pain in her shoulder made scream under the blood. They were EATING her! She managed to thrash to the surface taking several of the flesheaters with her. Another sharp pain in her waste. She looked down, to see a gaping hole where the left side of her waste was. She saw the zombie with HER flesh in his mouth. Another zombie bit her calf muscle in half. She couldn't see due to the pain. She was being dragged back under the surface. She couldn't think of anything besides the pain, as chunk after chunk of her body was torn off.  
  
She thought it was over. She was wrong. Duriel deftly pulled her out of the pool and swatted off the clinging zombies. He spoke another spell and Hermione's eyes blazed with pain again. When she opened her eyes she saw her body was normal. No gaping holes. "We want you to stay alive for what is to come. I trust there will be no more resistance? Or do I need to let my pets have another turn with you. Hermione shook her head and went limp from the pain.  
  
She was back in the room again. Andariel loomed over her. "Ah your back with us. I trust you had fun with Duriel's pets? Oh well, now it's my turn. I suppose you wonder what I could possibly do to you that could be worse than Duriel's punishment? Behold your eternal fate filth!" Chains shot out from the walls. Wicked hooks gleamed on the ends. The hooks dug into her body. Soon she was immobilized. Andariel leaned down into her face. Amused at Hermione writhing in agony. You loved those villagers didn't you? You lost others you loved didn't you? It was your fault wasn't it, if you would have been ready they wouldn't have died. Now you will watch their deaths over and over again for all eternity!" Hermione started sobbing and cringed. She closed her eyes so as not to witness the horrors shown on the mirrors. "Ah there will be none of that!" said Andariel and in two cruel movements ripped Hermione's eyelids off her head. "Now you have no barriers weakling! Stay and enjoy your private Hell!"  
  
With that she was gone, leaving Hermione to watch Meganne's death and others deaths time and time again.  
  
Some time later, she did not know how long, she remembered Harry. She barely remembered his unruly hair and glasses. She did remember his eyes though. The kindness held in them, and the security. Where was he now? He swore he'd always protect them. But she couldn't remember him anymore as she saw once again Meganne crash through the roof of the hut.  
  
  
  
A/N I WARNED YA'LL!! Don't worry it gets better from here. I promise!! Thanx everybody who reviewed! I'll try to post the next chapter shortly. I still need a beta-reader. For the person who asked, Diablo is a computer game made by Blizzard just go on the Internet and search Diablo 2. R/R  
  
Bye for now. 


	6. okay, okay I'll write more

Geez, I didn't know that many people read this!! The reason that I stopped writing this was because people e-mailed me and flamed me. But, since several people have been e-mailing me to continue as of late I will start writing this story again.  
  
Hopefully a new chapter by the end of this week!!  
  
FOLKS!! THIS IS NOT NC-17, THE NEXT PERSON WHO E-MAILS ME WITH A FLAME INSTEAD OF POSTING A REVIEW LIKE LINZ DID, YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE AUTHOR!!!!  
  
Hrmph!! 


	7. Escape from the Darkness

Escape from the Darkness  
  
How long had she been here? She couldn't remember. She could barely remember her own name. The one thing she knew she'd never forget was these pictures on the wall. Loved ones dying. She wished more than anything that she could just die. But Andariel was not that merciful.  
  
"Hermione!!"  
  
She barely heard the whisper, and she almost didn't realize that the voice was aimed at her. Damn, she'd forgotten her name again. She turned her head as far as her chains would allow. A white-eyed woman who looked familiar lay crouched in the shadows, a look of horror spread on her face.  
  
"Hermione! Dear God what have they done to you? Don't worry, I'll get you out yet."  
  
Hermione tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak. Had it really been that long since she'd used her voice? And who was this woman? Hermione thought she should know her, but all she could remember was death.  
  
As if reading Hermione's thoughts, the woman walked toward her. "Hermione, it's me, Caleaoch. Be quiet now, we'll be out in a minute.  
  
Caleaoch muttered strangely familiar words under her breath, and Hermione found her chains unwinding painfully, as they came out of skin that had grown around their hooks. Hermione let out an audible groan of pain. "I'm sorry sweetie, but that was the only way to get them out. I'll get you to Tyrael once we get out of here. In the meantime, I'm going to blindfold you. You've seen too much, and you just need to rest. With that said, Caleaoch wrapped the white cloth around Hermione's head. Hermione sighed with relief. She soon found herself in Caleaoch's arms. She was being carried someplace. Knowing she was safe, she fainted away into a welcome limbo.  
  
She was lying on something soft and warm. And she still had a blindfold on her head. She sat up, trying to push away thoughts of what had happened.  
  
"AHA, I SEE YOU ARE AWAKE MY SMALL ONE."  
  
That voice, it could only belong to Tyrael. Taking the cloth from her face she saw Caleaoch sitting next to her bed. She'd been injured somehow. Tyrael was floating at the foot of her bed.  
  
"CHILD COME HERE." Hermione scooted towards Tyrael wondering what he wanted. She soon found out. Placing his hands over her eyes, she felt a pleasant heat. When he removed his hands, she realized she had eyelids again!  
  
Caleaoch handed her a mirror. There were two lines of slightly whiter and puckered flesh were her eyelids joined into her eyebrows. Where they had been regenerated. She noticed she had other scars on her body. Her calf and stomach and scars that looked like bitemarks on them. She still had scars from the hooks, but they had been healed. The only scars on her face however, where on her eyelids.  
  
"CHILD, WE WISH YOU TO STAY HERE, BUT YOU MUST RETURN TO YOUR PLANE. BAAL HAS ESCAPED, AND IS WREAKING HAVOC ON YOUR WORLD. I HOPE WITH YOUR TRAINING YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM. CALEAOCH WILL BE JOINING YOU, THOUGH SHE WILL APPEAR MUCH YOUNGER. I MUST WARN YOU HOWEVER, THAT NOT AS MUCH TIME HAS PASSED ON YOUR WORLD AS THERE HAS HERE. THE 3 YEARS YOU'VE SPENT HERE HAVE ONLY BEEN 3 WEEKS THERE. USE THE TIME CHANGE TO YOUR ADVANTAGE. GO, WITH THE BLESSING OF GOD.  
  
With that Tyrael was gone. "Hey, he wasn't jesting when he said I'd be a lot younger!! Turning her head Hermione burst out laughing. This had been the first time she had laughed in 2 and ½ years she'd realized. But she couldn't help it! Caleaoch looked like a 4th year student.  
  
"You just laugh while you can, I'll get you back later!!" Caleaoch said pouting. Hermione supposed she would be too, if she had gone from 28 to 14.  
  
"I suggest we better go, the portal is waiting for us." Hermione agreed and the two walked towards the portal.  
  
  
  
"Harry, you have to eat something!!" urged his best friend Ron. "I know you miss her, heck everyone does. But you have to go on living. Hermione can take care of herself!!" Harry turned to him with tears in his eyes. "I promised her that I'd take care if her! I can't do that for her. I couldn't even tell her how much she meant to me." "Harry I'm sorry, but you have to move on. It's been three weeks, and-"  
  
A Flash of blue light blazed through the Great Hall. The faculty stood with their wands extended in caution. Two females stood. One looked to be about 14. The other slightly older than himself. The older female turned to face his direction. She looked familiar. In that instant he knew who the girl was. Even with short hair and white eyes, he knew her from anywhere.  
  
"HERMIONE!!"  
  
  
  
A/N I WROTE MORE I DID!! Sorry it took so long, one of my friends died last week and I haven't been able to write for a while. I originally was going to have Caleaoch die saving Hermione, but I left her in as a Tribute to my friend. If you see any odd quirks in her character, I'm just plugging my friend in. AND NO SHE WON'T BE A MARY SUE EITHER!!! As usual, read and review 


End file.
